


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Alexander has a crush™ [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is stubborn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: “John, I’m not going outside!” Alex crossed his arms and glared at his excited boyfriend.“Come on, it’ll be fun!”“No!”“Why not?”Alex sighed. “It’s… cold.”John frowned. “No shit.”A.k.a. John tries to convince his boyfriend to play in the snow :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Alexander has a crush™ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724962
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to read the other parts of this series to read this ^^
> 
> Why am I writing about snow in May? Good question. I don't even like snow.

“John, I’m not going outside!” Alex crossed his arms and glared at his excited boyfriend.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

Alex sighed. “It’s… cold.”

John frowned. “No shit.”

John already had his coat on and a scarf wrapped around his neck, because he had come to Alex’s apartment to drag him outside to play in the snow. Alex knew how excited John was, but he simply didn’t want to go outside. Even in his apartment he was already freezing, and with the front door open he could feel the cold from the hallway of the apartment complex. He was hopping from one foot to the other to keep himself warm. The floor absorbed the warmth of his feet through his socks. “Can’t we do things inside? Where it’s warmer?” John shook his head fiercely, “We can’t play with the snow inside.”

“Well I don’t want to play with snow!”

“Why not?” John almost yelled.

“Like I said, it’s cold!”

John took a deep breath. Alex knew he couldn’t win this if he kept repeating the same argument, but in his opinion it was a very strong argument. In John’s opinion it wasn’t. “Look,” he began, “I know you don’t like the cold and that you’re not used to it, but when we go outside, you’ll appreciate the warmth of your apartment even more.” Alex opened his mouth to say something, but John raised a hand to silence him. “I promise you it’ll be fun to play in the snow. And when we get enough exercise, we’ll keep ourselves warm. Plus, when it gets too cold for you, we can go back inside. Just, at least try!”

Alex had to admit to himself that John’s arguments were stronger than his and that John really wanted him to go outside with him. But Alex didn’t want to admit it to John. “No,” he said after a brief silence, and he turned and went back to his living room. He kept the door open for John to follow him.

John stood in the doorway, looking at Alex who had retreated to the couch and was wrapping himself in a purple fleece blanket. He looked around in distraught, until he spotted Alex’s coat and shoes. Alex looked at him suspiciously from his spot on the couch when John approached him with his coat and shoes. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “Whatever you’re planning, it’s not gonna work!” Alex warned.

John shrugged and smiled mischievously. “Maybe,” he said, “But I’m taking you outside anyway, and it’s your choice if you want to wear your coat and shoes or not!” He threw the pieces of clothing on the couch next to Alex and waited for him with his arms crossed. Alex give him a weird look, but didn’t move.

“One…” John said. Alex raised his eyebrows.

“Two…” Alex lowered his shoulders when he realised John was counting. “To which number are you going to count?”

“Would you like to find out? Three…” Alex knew John could easily lift him and carry him outside. He also knew John would stick to his threats.

“Four…” But Alex also knew that he didn’t want to go outside, especially without a coat. He asked himself why he was being stubborn. Maybe he could give in.

“Five…” Maybe it wasn’t as cold outside as he feared. Maybe John was right.

“Six…” And didn’t he want to make John happy?

“Seven…” Alex looked John in the eye. John really wanted Alex to come outside with him. “Fine!” A big smile appeared on John’s face. “Okay!” Alex shrugged the blanket off and reluctantly put his shoes and coat on while John searched for a scarf and gloves. When Alex was ready to face the cold outside, John came into the room empty-handed. “Don’t you have a scarf?” he asked.

Alex shrugged. “No. Never thought I’d need one.” John sighed and wrapped his own scarf around Alex’s neck. However much he tried to hide it, the simple gesture made him blush, and of course John noticed. He smiled and ruffled his hair. Alex tried to duck away but didn’t actually mind the contact. He tried to postpone the moment he would have to go outside for as long as he could.

John grabbed Alex’s hand. Alex liked the warmth of John’s hand. They looked each other lovingly in the eye, when John suddenly lifted him and carried him in bridal style to the front door. “Hey!” Alex exclaimed. John gave him a kiss on the forehead.

John had a hard time trying to open the door with Alex in his arms, so he gently put him with his feet on the ground again. Alex leaned heavily into him and kept an arm around his back, while John managed to open the door. “Are you gonna carry me down the stairs?” Alex asked with a smile.

“No,” John said, and before Alex could say that he would stay inside, he added, “But if you don’t come with me I’ll roll you down the stairs.” Alex gave up.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and the inevitable moment that Alex had to enter the cold outside world was finally there. The blindingly white snow didn’t seem welcoming at all. John tugged at Alex’s hand and dragged him towards the heavy door. “After you.”

The ground in front of the door had been cleared of snow, which Alex was thankful for when he stepped outside. Imagine immediately slipping when he had put only one foot outside. He felt the cold biting his cheeks and he shoved his hands into his pockets. John wrapped his arms around him from behind. “The snow is over there,” he said in his ear. Alex leaned his head towards John’s, but John let go of him and dragged him to the snow. Alex had no choice but follow. He didn’t want to lose his only source of warmth.

Alex stood helplessly in the snow as John started rolling a snowball. “Are you going to help me?” John asked him. Alex shrugged. “What are we doing?”

John smiled. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

*

It was cold. Even John had to admit that. He made a mental note that the next time he should have some gloves with him. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore, but he didn’t complain, because Alex was having fun. Once Alex had replaced his mindset of ‘I want to stay inside’ to ‘I want to build the perfect snowman’, they were both enjoying themselves more. John knew that he wouldn’t be able to drag him back inside until Alex had decided that their snowman was perfect. In John’s opinion it was already good, but Alex wasn’t convinced. He was trying to smoothen the snowman’s head, until he accepted that he couldn’t shape it into a perfectly round ball. He stepped back, joining John who had already given up on the snowman and had been watching Alex from a small distance.

“What do you think?”

John sighed. “The same thing as the last time you asked. It’s good.” Alex crossed his arms. “Good is not perfect.” John put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Nothing is perfect. This snowman is as close to perfect as it can get.”

Alex smiled at him and leaned his head on John’s shoulder. “Can we go inside now?” John nodded. Alex slipped his hand into John’s as they made their way back to Alex’s apartment and he gasped. “Your hand is freezing! Why didn’t you say so?” John shrugged. “You were finally having fun.”

When they were back inside, John held his hands under the tap until the water didn’t feel warm anymore. His mother had taught him this trick, because if he didn’t let his hands get used to the sudden warmth of the apartment gradually, they would hurt like hell. Ten minutes later, he finally turned off the tap. He could move his fingers again. He joined Alex on the couch, who snuggled up against him. John moved his fingers through his hair, to which Alex closed his eyes. John felt his boyfriend relax against him. He was happy that he had been able to convince Alex to come outside with him, because otherwise they wouldn’t have had this moment. He started humming a Christmas song.

“Seriously?” Alex said sleepily. “It’s January.” John chuckled and removed his hand from Alex’s hair.

“No, no, don’t stop, I’m sorry!” Alex lifted his head off John’s chest, only to be met with a kiss. He didn’t object.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Fun fact: it's 1:20 AM. Are there fan fiction writers who don't write at night? Hmm...


End file.
